South Park: A New Hope
by Spirit Minion Garrett
Summary: Spirit goes on her normal day with her loving family, until a curse kills her family, her only choice is to run far away before she get affected with curse... Little did she know, she crash landed in South Park where Cartmen, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny finds her and saves her life from near death time... Now Spirit must face her greatest challenge. Will she leave or stay to start over?


**A/N**

**So... Long time, eh? Well, finally after all the stress of school, I will finally be available to hang out! YEAH! Anyways, I thought this through about making a South Park FanFic... So, I can say this may have some violence, and course langue... If you don't like these things I listed here... Then don't read it! Also, there is going some humor and romance in the mix...**

A sun shining in the bright blue sky, a white and red wolf lay down on the grass to enjoy a comfortable nap in the bright sunny day, dreaming away. The wolf dreamed about an endless meadow of flowers and wild grass. The dream consists of her running in meadow of flowers like a young pup. She smiled softly to this dream and wished she was really in this dream right now.

But not for very long... The wolf looked up at the sky to see the sun has vanished. The wolf started to go inside her home to feel a tingle of fear in her heart. As she went inside the house, she saw the house look like a wreck. _Strange? _the white wolf thought. _I saw the whole house completely clean hours ago! What could have made this mess? _Spirit started to feel more fear in her heart as she searched for her family to explain about the big wreck in the house.

As she passed by each room, the white wolf heard her her name, "Spirit" being called out to her her as if someone was in a far distance, looking for her. But what for? "Spirit! There you are!" a voice called out. It appeared to be a yellow wolf with dark stripes on the back. "Sparky?" Spirit called out.

Sparky smiled viciously and turned into a creature of total darkness. Spirits heart sank of the fact that was not her real brother... She soon ran for her life to figure out what the hell was going on around her. The more fear sank in her heart, the more she wanted to attack the creature who disguised itself as her brother. But how? What was its weakness? Did it even have one at all? More questions popped in her mind, which soon made her feel sick and weak. If Sparky wasn't where the creature was then where is he?

Where's everyone else? She ran around the house to find nothing but corpses laying around, blood covered the walls like paint, sticking to the wall in a unusual way. Spirit soon saw her real brother... She could not believe her eyes.

She horrified by the way he looked, dangled and unusually gross and disturbing. She heard coughing from her deceasing brother. Spirit tried hard to choke her tears down her throat to watch her brother die. Spirit ran up to him and whispered "How did this happen?" Sparky turned toward with a smile and he said was "Run... Run... Run..." He slowly faded away into deaths cruel and unconditional promise.

Spirit started to tear up._ What did he mean "Run"? _Spirit wondered. The shadows appeared again, started attacking her on all sides. Successfully she dodged them and started to run for door to escape. She knew in her heart she could not stop until she was far away from those sinful creatures.

**STOP! PLEASE! DON'T GO! WE WANT YOUR SOUL!**

A loud scream made Spirits ears bleed for 4 minutes. Spirit ran out the door and kept running as fast as she could... Days went by, she started to grow weaker and weaker, almost to the point where she started to become ill from all the running. Finally, after she ran for long amounts of days (she stopped counting, because of how tired she was)

She lied down in the snow, hoping, wondering if she would make it. She could remember was the sun shining down at her face before she faded to black.

**Well, that's chapter 1! Hope you enjoy this confusing intro (just kidding), the next chapter will come up soon! ;) Just know that I will be uploading the next chapter once I start getting this whole story in the right shape I need it to be... PEACE! ;3**

**~SMG **


End file.
